Dobby's Job
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Hermione's S.P.E.W attempts to free elves did work after all, heres what happened! Introducing Snickety, House elf at Hogwarts.


The idea of this story came from my friend Jemma (so thanks Jemma). It's about the Hogwarts house elves and is my first attempt at them, so I hope it went okay. Hermione's S.P.E.W freeing attempts turned out to work. It has taken me a long time to develop a house elfish name and I have settled on Snickety.

**Disclaimer: Really, you take a lot of convincing, but I assure you I am not J.K Rowling and therefore, do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

><p>Snickety hummed cheerfully to himself as he cleaned the Gryffindor common room. He'd been very pleased to see that someone had left piles of paper lying around the place. It meant more to clean, and Snickety was happy to do the work. He never got tired of his job! He started with the fireplaces as always but as soon as he'd taken care of them he decided to clean up the student's rubbish. He started to push the paper into a small sack. Scooping most of it up in one go he didn't notice what he had lifted until the last second. The house elf froze. He stared at the misshapen woolly hat in his hand for a long moment. Then Snickety tipped over in a dead faint.<p>

...

Albus Dumbledore tilted his head to one side as he listened to the house elf before him. He was rather fond of him by now, especially seeing him slowly spending his new income on all manner of clothing. The elf was certainly just as happy to be working at Hogwarts as Albus was to have him here. Today, however he was missing his usual smile. Dobby had his hands on his hips, shaking his bat-like ears in dis-belief.

"-and then sir, Dobby is finding him and waking him up. Dobby is wondering, you see, what is wrong. Snickety is then remembering and is wailing and crying very much. He will not let Dobby calm him. So Dobby is taking Snickety to the kitchens and is leaving him there. Dobby is seeing the hat sir, and Dobby is thinking, Dobby is thinking that Snickety is freed. Snickety doesn't feel the same way as Dobby sir. Snickety is not wanting to be free."

He looked gravely up at the wizard.

"But Snickety is still not wanting Dobby to find you. He is thinking he has gotten in a lot of trouble. He is thinking you is meaning the free him. He doesn't want Dobby to be troubling you sir, but Dobby is."

Dumbledore stood up "It is no trouble Dobby. I'll come down with you right now, if you wish."

"Oh, thank you sir! Snickety will be ever so glad you is not angry with him!" Dobby squeaked, swinging his arms as he led the way.

...

Snickety let out a wail when he saw the headmaster.

"Oh Dobby you bad, bad elf!" He cried. Dobby looked slightly hurt. "You is troubling the good headmaster for nothing." He sobbed harder and threw himself at Dumbledore's feet "Snickety is sorry sir. Snickety is leaving now."

Dumbledore lifted the snivelling elf to his feet, where he could hardly stand.

"Snickety, I would never wish to free you." He told him gently. Snickety uncurled slightly from the fetal ball he had been forming.

"S-sir was not meaning to set Snickety free?" He quivered.

"I was not." Said Dumbledore. "If you would take the place Snickety, I would hire you back right now."

Snickety looked astounded "Sir would- would hire me back?"

"If you would care to take up your old post,"

"Oh sir, Snickety is ever-so grateful! How can Snickety ever thank you?" He wiped him running nose on his tea towel, looking considerably less dishevelled, and ready for any job Dumbledore could give him.

The old man smiled. "You may carry on as usual Snickety; I do not require any more from you."

Snickety nodded cheerfully and practically danced back to the rest of the elves, who were beaming at Dumbledore, ready to try and laden him with goods before he left. Albus was, however, deep in thought.

"I believe I have an idea who was behind this all." There was a twinkle in his eye. "There may be a problem with the Gryffindor common room. I don't believe this will be the last we see of hidden hats in there."

The house elves were looking suddenly fearful.

"I'm sure there'd be someone who'd be willing to take the risk."

Even Snickety, who had just said he'd do anything for Dumbledore in exchange for his return, was trying to melt into the background.

"The Gryffindors do need the common room cleaned," He said.

Suddenly he felt the tugging at the bottom of his robes. There was Dobby, beaming up at him.

"Please sir, Dobby would be happy to clean the room - all alone if Dobby must. Dobby is hoping, you see, that Harry Potter might be there, Dobby could see him again. Please sir, may Dobby do this job?"

The headmaster smiled. "Why, of course Dobby and I thank you very much indeed!"

Dobby smiled even more broadly. "Dobby is thanking you sir! Dobby will go right now and finish Snickety's work!"

And he disapperated with a pop, leaving Dumbledore to be swamped with sweets and other treats from the remaining, very relieved houselves.

* * *

><p>Did you like it? Please review... house elves are hard to write!<p> 


End file.
